


Mr Hotstuff

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Just A Quick Little Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: A short but sweet(meaning funny mostly) drabble of Sam at a bar.





	Mr Hotstuff

Sam rolled his eyes as he saw Dean dancing with some bottle-blonde chick out on the dance floor. There was absolutely no doubting her intentions as she danced provocatively, Dean’s hands on her hips as he licked his lips. Again, Sam rolled his eyes.

This entire thing had been a joke from the start. Dean thought it would be good for them, to get out for the night like normal guys their age. Except, they weren’t normal, and Sam was quickly growing bored. It was alright for Dean; he knew how to talk to women. That had never been Sam’s strong suit.

And all these women were just so… gorgeous. There was no way he could work up the courage to talk to them, even with a few drinks under his belt. Maybe if he drank more… with that thought in mind, Sam turned back to the bar and signalled for the bartender.

Five drinks later, and he still couldn't do it. He tried, twice, actually, before he gave up and decided it was time to head home. Home being the cheap motel they’d rented for the night. Dean had tried to tell him they wouldn't need it. Well, Sam was tired, and he wanted to get some sleep before they went back to Kansas tomorrow.

It was slow going, making his way to the exit. People kept walking in front of him, or rather, stumbling into his path. They were all way more drunk than he was, but it was still annoying. Especially when one of them spilt both the full glasses she held all over him.

“Shit, ohmygosh, I am so-” _hiccup_ “-sorry!” cried the woman drunkenly, putting her now empty glasses down haphazardly on a nearby table. Then she promptly stumbled into him again, with Sam only barely managing to catch her before she hit the floor. “Crap, I’m-” _hiccup_ “-sorry!”

“It’s… fine,” lied Sam, offering a weak smile to the frazzled woman as she tried to keep her balance standing still. Sam helped her lean on the table. “I’m heading home anyway… are you here alone?”

It seemed odd to him no one had come over when she fell, and even in his drunken state he could tell she was looking for someone as she spoke with him. Had she been ditched? In her state?

“I lost my asshole friends,” she half shouted over the music, her words running together due to the alcohol. Her gaze fixated on him before unfocusing slightly, telling him she was way beyond drunk. Which she admitted seconds after he realised. “I’m kinda-” _hiccup_ “-really drunk and… _wow_ you’re gorgeous.”

“I’m… I’m sorry?” repeated Sam, a little flabbergasted as he stared at her. She was staring up at him like she’d seen an angel or something. “I’m… what?”

“Gorgeous!” she shouted louder, as if she honestly thought he hadn’t heard her. She gestured towards him, moving her hands up and down and almost falling over again. “Look at you! You’re like a greek god or something!”

_A what?_ Clearly, this woman was even drunker than he’d thought. He should probably help her find her friends, or get her home safely. 

“Look, you’re obviously drunk. How about I call you a taxi and we get you home?” he suggested, earning a giddy giggle from her when he put his hand on her arm. 

“Sure thing, handsome,” she chirped, lacing her arm through his and leaning heavily on him. “I just gotta- crap! I can’t see those bastards anywhere!”

“Call them, you’re in no state to be walking around on your own,” said Sam, leading her towards the exit and trying to ignore the stickiness of the drinks she’d spilt on him. 

Thankfully she agreed without complain, and after failing to use her phone correctly, passed it to him to call her friends for her. 

“Hi guys!” she screamed when they answered, making Sam cringe now they were outside and away from the music. “I’m fine! Just getting a taxi home with Mr HotStuff here!”

“Mr Hotstuff?” he repeated to her amusement as her ‘friends’ began to scream and shout at her. Good god, he was glad he hadn’t met them all. Eventually he wrassled the phone away from her, all while blushing a deep shade of red at the suggestive and slightly vulgar things she and her friends were calling out. Just in time for the Taxi to pull up.

Before he handed her phone back, he quickly typed his number in and saved it as ‘Mr Hotstuff’ with a grin. He took the cab with her, just to ensure she got home safely, before walking back to his motel a few blocks away.

The next morning, he woke to his phone flashing, telling him he had a text from an unknown number.

**I’m hoping and preying this is Chantell just messing with me and not the nice man from last night…? - unknown number**

Sam’s face split into a grin as he sat quickly, recallilng the drunk lady from the night before. His smile grew as he sent a quick reply.

_What happened to being a Greek God? You can call me Sam, by the way…_

When his phone went off again, he could practically see her blushing face and hear her groan of embarrassment.

**I’m so sorry, I’m not normally like that, I swear. I’ll completely understand if you want to just forget it ever happened. - unknown number**

Sam paused then, staring down at his phone as he pondered what to say next. She’d be better off if he just forgot about the whole thing, right? After he heard the crunch of tires on gravel indicating Dean was back, Sam made up his mind.

_How about we go for a coffee sometime and you can show me what you’re really like?_


End file.
